


A Lesson

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Lessons Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Dubious Consent, Extreme Underage, Felching, M/M, Rimming, Top Castiel, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy gets a lesson unlike any he's ever known from his tutor, Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pavses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavses/gifts).



But just think about it, Sammy losing his virginity to Castiel when he was 12, bent over the kitchen table at Castiel's place. 

Castiel is his tutor, a college senior, and Sammy's been kinda a tease, so one day Cas tells Sammy if he wants him to continue to tutor him he's gotta do something for Cas. 

When Sammy says yes, Cas orders him to strip and bend over the kitchen table. Sammy's a little scared, but he does it anyway, he trusts Castiel.

Cas tells him to hold himself open, dropping to his knees behind the boy. And fuck if it isn't one of the hottest things he's ever seen.

Sammy's so tight, never been touched by anyone, so when Cas begins to tease at his hole with his tongue Sammy makes these little noises that kinda drive Cas wild.

God, as much as he wants to keep doing this, wants to fuck Sammy with his tongue for hours, he wants to bury his cock inside the boy even more.

But he works Sammy until his hole is wet and loose, until he can slip 3 fingers inside of the boy beside his tongue

Cas is aching, hard, needs to be buried inside that hot little body.

He stands, ordering Sammy to his knees, having him suck his cock just long enough to get it wet. Cas pulls Sammy back up, turning him back to the table, shoving him face first against the hard surface.

And fuck if Sammy isn't tighter than he expected, almost too tight, but Cas works his way into him slowly, until he is fully inside the boy.

Sammy's whimpering, pain and pleasure warring inside of him. It hurts, but at the same time it's so damn perfect.

Cas grabs Sammy's hips, finger bruising the boy's perfect flesh, as he begins to move inside of him. Slowly at first, but build up speed with each and every thrust.

Sammy can't speak, can only make these little noises that break something inside of the older man.

Castiel's thrusts intensify, hips moving quickly as he slams into Sammy's body again and again. He can hear Sammy begin to beg, and moves his hand to wrap around the boy's cock.

Fuck it doesn't take much, just a few pulls and Sammy is spilling over Castiel's hand and onto the table. Castiel lets go of Sammy's cock, plowing into him, even harder now.

If Sammy was tight before, the way he is clamping around Cas' cock is almost too much and far too soon for Castiel's liking he's coming.

As soon as he's done he pulls out of the boy, dropping to his knees once more, tongue snaking back inside, lapping up all his come. Sammy is begging again, and Cas knows the boy is hard once more.

He tells Sammy that he'll let him come if he cleans up his mess from before.

Sammy licks his seed off the table, off of Castiel's hand, then looks up at Cas with pleading eyes.

Castiel relents, going down on the boy, sucking him until Sammy is spilling down his throat, body shaking.

And Cas is hard once more, so he shoves Sammy back onto the table, fucking the boy hard and fast, filling him once again.

Sammy is full of Castiel's come when he leaves to go home, worn out, hole sore and red.

Castiel knows that the next time Sammy's over he'll fuck him again, he's not gonna give up that hot little ass.


End file.
